How to Forget Love
by nerdygirl123456
Summary: When Jellal Fernandez is acquitted Erza waits for a man who never comes. She must move on and try and forget the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story, it's rated Teen for safety. I don't know how many chapters it will be or when I will update, but I hope you like it. It's an idea I have been thinking about for a while.**

 **Chapter 1**

Inside the Fairy Tail guild early one morning a beautiful redhead is sitting at the bar a drink in one hand and a news paper in the other. The paper is two weeks old and the girl is staring at an article on the front page that says:

 _ **Crime Sorciere Acquitted**_

 _The members of the independent guild Crime Sorciere were acquitted by the Magic Council yesterday afternoon. The members include Jellal fernandes, Ultear Milkovich, and Meredy. Jellal Fernandes was a fugitive wanted for escaping jail, impersonating a member of the Magic Council, and attempting to destroy it. Ultear Milkovich was wanted for her membership in the dark guild Grimoire Heart, impersonation of as a member of the Magic Council, and attempting to destroy the Magic Council. Meredy was wanted for her membership in the guild Grimoire Heart. They established their independent guild Crime Sorciere after Jellal's escape from prison and have been destroying dark guilds since. The were acquitted for their help in saving the kingdom after the Grand Magic Games. They had a supreme recommendation from the King of Fiore. None of the members were available for comment afterwards and the future of Crime Sorciere is unknown._

Suddenly the paper is ripped out of the girl's hand and standing in front of her is Mirajane Strauss. "Erza, I'm tired of you sitting here feeling pity for yourself. You have read this paper three times today! I don't know why Jellal didn't come to see you after his trial, but you can't just sit here and mope."

Erza took a sip of her drink before speaking, "Well, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MIRA?"

"Go on a mission. Now I know you convinced your team to take a mission without you yesterday so they could help Lucy pay her rent, but I had request come in today requesting someone to destroy a dark guild that is terrorizing a small town. The job will be no problem for you and I expect you to take it. Your train leaves in an hour and the job should take a week. Now you should go pack."

Erza knew Mira was right so she downed the rest of her drink and quickly went to Fairy Hills and packed her things. Then she went back to the still empty guild and got her train ticket from Mira.

The ride was long and Erza slept some of the way. Her sleeping habits have declined recently and she drinks a lot more often. The rest of the way she spent thinking. She thought about her friends. Two days before that news paper came out, Natsu manned up and asked Lucy out. Then, four days after that Gray asked Juvia out and the day after that Gajeel asked Levy to be his girlfriend. Erza congratulated her friends, but she secretly kept hoping Jellal would return. Now she doesn't think he is coming at all.

The mission went well and she finished it in five days. Surprisingly the mission kept her busy enough that she rarely thought of Jellal. On her ride home she decided she would get another mission from Mira. Hopefully her team wasn't back, because as much as Erza loved her friends it was hard to be around them. Always talking about their relationships and fun things they could do.

When Erza got back it was late. She walked to the guild and found a few people inside: Master, Mira, Laxus, Natsu, Lucy, and Gray. As soon as she stepped in the door Lucy, Natsu, and Gray ran over to her.

"Erza, why did you take a mission alone?" Asked Gray.

"Mira suggested I might feel better if I did and told me that I wasn't doing any good moping around." I said.

Mira looked up from her place at the bar and glanced at us before continuing a conversation she was having with Laxus.

"Well, next time just wait for us." Said Natsu.

I looked away from my friends as I said what I had been thinking the whole way home. "Guys I think I'm going to try solo missions for a while."

"What! Why?" Yelled my friends.

"Because I've found I like to be alone." I said.

"Erza you can't just shut us out because Jellal hasn't come back yet. We are still here for you." Said Lucy.

Erza looked at her friend and sighed, "I'm sorry I just need some time to spend with just me ok? To think about things." She didn't want to tell her friends the truth about the jealousy she felt towards their relationships.

They all looked sad, but Gray spoke first, "If that's what you want then I know we are just wasting breath trying to convince you otherwise. When your done thinking join us again." Then he gave me a brotherly hug.

Natsu looked mad and just left the guild. Lucy looked at me with apologetic eyes before following after him. Gray left shortly after saying he and Lucy would talk to Natsu. I nodded and I walked over to Mira as soon as he was gone. I sat down and asked her for a beer. She reluctantly got me one.

Master came over and told me to call him if I needed anything and I said I would. Soon one drink turned to two, then four and an two hours later I was staring at the last sip of my fifth beer. Mira walked over to me and said, "Erza, I'm closing go home!"

I nodded and started to get up and walk away, I was halfway to the door when I turned around said in slurred speech. "I'll come tomorrow to pick up another job."

I heard her sigh as I stumbled toward home.

The next morning my alarm rang at 6 am, I had a horrible headache and I immediately felt queasy, but I didn't puke. I got up and took a potion for my pain. Then I walked down to the guild before anyone arrived and took a long S-class mission.

When I got back Natsu found me and said, "I'm sorry Erza, I just don't usually see you so broken. I know you miss him, but he is stupid if he can't realize how much you care for him."

"It's OK Natsu".

"Promise you will go on a mission or two with the gang every so often."

I promised as he pulled me into a brotherly hug.

I drank that night and then took another mission it became my routine.

Quickly time passed by and my friends relationships flourished, Jellal didn't come around and I was always on missions. And I drank frequently it helped with the pain some. I always hoped he would come for me and I asked Mira to let me know if he did. A year passed by quickly and I continued to keep tabs on Jellal it seems he still travels around with Crime Sorciere. Another year went by and then I got an invitation to the engagement party of the future Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. I knew they would work out, they had been through alot. Ultear wrote me three months after the acquittal.

 _Dear Erza,_

 _I know that this doesn't mean much coming from me, but I had to write you. Jellal loves you, I know you know that he is just stubborn and doesn't think he deserves you. I'm sure he will come around but if he doesn't don't hang on. Don't let this break you, it's not who you are. I will continue to try and knock some sense into his thick skull and I hope you stay strong. Be safe._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ultear_

I cried over that letter, of course I know how he is, but I hoped he would come, but he didn't. The only communication I've had was from a year ago.

 _Dear Erza,_

 _I don't know why I am writing this, I know you are mad at me for not visiting or calling or writing until now, but I haven't known what to say. But I know you deserve to know how I'm feeling, so I'm going to tell you. I care for you Erza I really do, but I'm not good for you. I've hurt you. I don't deserve to call you mine, but maybe one day I will after I have payed off the debts I owe to society for the horrible things I've done. I won't ask you to wait for me because it may takes weeks, months, or even years for me to right my wrongs, but I want you to know I love you and I will always be here for you. No matter where I am you are always on my mind. I'm truly sorry for waiting for a year to pass before contacting you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I will understand if you never do. I know I still haven't forgiven myself for all the things I have done wrong .I love you Erza and I hope you understand why I act the way I do._

 _With Love,_

 _Jellal Fernandes_

I forgave Jellal along time ago, but this letter made me angry. I already knew that he felt like he didn't deserve me. He didn't even have the guts to come and tell me. If he really loved me he would at least come and tell me in person. But I can't stay mad at him. Two weeks after I received the letter I started thinking about him and the letter and decided to forgive him once again, but that doesn't mean I'm not angry.

When I wasn't on missions or drunk the guild would send me on blind dates. The master mind being Mira.

I got into town late at night the day before before the party and as soon as I walked into the door, Mira called out to me. "Hey Mira".

"Erza, I know someone who is-"

"No Mira, not another stupid blind date." I said sitting down at the bar in front of her.

"Come on, Erza please."

"No Mira."

"Come on Erza you need a date to the party. I swear if you don't like this one then I'll stop."

I laughed, "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

Mira continued to beg and I gave in.

"Fine, but this is the last one and I swear if you don't keep your end of the bargain. I will fillet you like a fish."

Mira didn't even flinch, she must have a lot of confidence in this man. "Alright well I'll call him and tell him to pick you up from Fairy Hills at 6 and then he can walk you to the guild."

I sighed, "Alright, now get me a drink."

Mira groaned before handing me a beer, "You should really lighten up on the alcohol Erza."

"I'll lighten up if I want Mira."

"Ok, does anyone know your back yet?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Well they will soon, I'm about to close up you need to go home."She said as I drank another sip.

I nodded and picked up my drink. "Erza, be careful."

"I'm always careful Mira." I yelled. I finished my beer on the way home, but didn't get another. I stayed tipsy, but not drunk. I didn't want to have hangover in the morning when I saw my friends. I had been away for 3 months and I didn't want to be a drunk this time.

I didn't fall asleep until 2 in the morning, I just kept thinking about Jellal and if he ever thought of me. I thought about Mira's mystery man for me and who he could be and how he would screw this up. I thought about my friends and what they must think about me? I rarely talk to them anymore and when I do, I've usually had two or three drinks.

When I wake up in the morning I put on some nice clothes and head to the guild.

As soon as I walk in I spot my team and they run over to me. Gray pulls me into a big hug and says, "Glad your back Erza."

I nod and say, "me too, how are you and Juvia?"

"Great. I'm really glad I got the courage to face my feelings."

I nod and start to respond when a pink blob runs towards me yelling, "YOUR BACK FIGHT ME!"

Then before I can respond to that Lucy slaps Natsu in the face and says, "NATSU, she's been back less than 24 hours and your already bothering her. Let Erza rest, all she does is missions she's tired."

Then Lucy gives me a huge hug. I pull away and say "Congrats!"

"Thanks Erza." Then she holds out her hand to show me the ring. It is beautiful. It is a gold ring with a small band that splits in two halfway up on each side. In the middle of the two bands is a ruby red stone and the bands on the side of it are shaped like dragon heads and the go in opposite directions.

"It's beautiful! I can't believe Natsu picked it out."

"Levy helped." Said Natsu as he wraps his arm around Lucy.

I laugh and we all sit down at a table. Juvia joins us along with Wendy and Romeo.

They catch me up on all the guild gossip I've missed while travelling and drinking. I don't spend much time here. Usually I get one job finish it come back maybe drink and by morning I'm ready to leave again. I have went on two missions with my team, but the last one was about 9 maybe 10 months ago.

They tell me about Gajeel and Levy getting engaged last month and Lucy told me about how they might have a double wedding. Laxus and Mira are a couple and Master may soon step down letting him become guild master. Lisanna got together with Bixlow 3 months ago. Romeo got Wendy a promise ring for their one year dating anniversary. It is very simple but Wendy loves it. The ring has a slender silver band with a small moonstone in the center and it is beautiful. The moonstone shimmers like a rainbow. Gray tells me about buying an apartment and moving in with Juvia two months ago. Then as time drags on Juvia kisses Gray goodbye and gets up so she can get ready before she has to help set up later. Wendy tells me goodbye before leaving with Romeo for the same reason. Then it's just me, Gray, Natsu, and Lucy at the table. Finally Gray turns to me and says, "now we have told you about our lives and everyone else's tell us about yours."

I frown and say, "My life is boring."

"Tell us something Erza we hardly ever hear from you and we're worried. Last time I saw you it was for like a minute while you were picking a job three months ago." Gray says.

I sigh and say, "The truth?"

Everyone nods and I groan. They deserve to know and I need to tell someone. "I'm broken. I go on missions and drink to forget the pain. Forget him, but it always hits me like a brick on the way home and in the mornings when I wake with a hangover. He sent me a letter a year ago it said that he loved me, but he wasn't ready for a relationship."

Lucy comes over and hugs me and says, "I'm sorry Erza I wish you had told us how you felt."

"Yea Erza, we could of helped or something." Said Gray.

"Guys I'm fine ok." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Well I think you should rejoin the team being around other people might help and you can stop drinking as much." Said Natsu.

I scowled. "I don't know Natsu I'll think about it, but right now I need t go get ready. Mira set me up on another blind date."

"Ok well just let us know what you decide." He says.

"I will" I say hugging each of my friends before heading to Fairy Hills.

For the last two years I haven't been home often, but I still keep my rent up. I walk straight to my closet and pull out an long spaghetti strap v-neck black dress with a slit. After taking a shower, I slip into the long gown that I haven't worn in years, but still fits. I leave my hair down and put on a little make up and just as I finish I hear my doorbell ring.

I take a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi Erza, are you ready?"

"Sting!" I say surprised.

Standing in front of me is Sting Eucliffe, master of Sabertooth. He is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. "You're my date?"

"In the flesh." He says.

I laugh and lock the door before following him into the night.

"I didn't know you were single." I say.

"Yep, been that way for awhile. Haven't seen you in a long time?" He says.

"Well I've been travelling doing some solo missions." I say.

"Yea, but why? Your team was always so close, yall acted like family. Whole guild does."

"We are family. I just had to take some time to myself." I say defensively.

"For two years?" Sting questions.

I sigh. "I had figure somethings out ok?"

"Ok. Well hopefully you figured them out."

When we get to the guild Sting and I go congratulate Natsu and Lucy. I see my friends. About halfway through the night a slow song comes on and Sting asks me to dance. I say yes and we head on to the dance floor. He puts his hands on my waist and I place my hands on his shoulders and we began to awkwardly sway back and forth.

"So what made you decide to go on a date with me?" I asked.

"Well I didn't know it was you til I got here." He confessed.

"Oh so you got set up too." I said.

"Yep, Yukino likes to set me up with random women." I noticed when he said Yukino's name his eyes lit up slightly, but it disappeared as soon as it came.

"She's a celestial wizard right?" I ask.

"Yep."

"How's your friend Rogue?" I ask.

"Good, he's engaged actually." He says.

"That's wonderful. Who is the girl?"

"Yukino." He says. There's a hint of distaste in his voice is he jealous. I just ignore it because after what happened with Jellal I could notice things others didn't.

"So we've been talking about me. What about you?" He asks. As we tall we become more comfortable on the dance floor and by now my hands are wrapped around his neck.

"There's not much to tell. I go out and do missions." I say.

"That all you do recently?" He asks.

"Yea." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"What?" I say.

"Why aren't you more active anymore?"

"Because of life." I say.

The song ends and we sit at the bar and talk about random things, by the end of the parry I'm smiling and laughing and having a good time. Maybe I like him, I can't believe Mira won. After the party Sting walks me home and when we get to my door he says, "I had a good time Erza."

"So did I." I confess.

"We should go out another time." He says.

"We should. I'll call you."

"Ok, bye Erza." He says.

"Bye, " I say shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted I have been very busy. I am not sure when I will update again because I have a lot going on with school, but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2**

The next day when I walk into the guild and sit down at the bar Mira immediately comes over and says, "sooooo, how was your date?"

I start to smile, but I quickly change it to a scowl. "Well as much as I hate to be wrong, the date wasn't half bad." I say, now I'm smiling slightly.

Mira's face lights up and she says, "so will there be a second date?" She asks.

"Probably." I say.

Mira smiles and looks around the mostly empty guild and starts to frown. "You leaving on another mission?" She asks.

"I don't know," I say. I've been thinking alot about what Natsu said maybe it is time to rejoin my team. I pause a moment before finally saying, "maybe it's time I start living again and rejoin team Natsu."

Mira squeals and says, "well they will be here soon."

I nod and order some strawberry cake. Two hours later Lucy comes into the guild. As soon as she sees me she gasps and runs over. "Erza! I thought you would have already left on a new mission."

"Well I actually need to talk to you and the rest of the team." I say.

"Oh well, Natsu should be here soon and Gray too." She says.

"Alright." I say.

Luc sits down beside me at the bar and says, "so I'm guessing since you need to talk to us you have been thinking about what Natsu said?" She asks.

I scowl and say, "I'm not gonna talk about it til everyone else is here."

She sighs. "Ok fine then let's talk about your date last night. I saw you two on the dance floor, you looked cozy."

"Lucy! It was one date."

"Well, did you have a good time?" She asks.

"Yes, I did."

"That's great, I'm glad." She says before the doors to the guild slam open and Natsu comes inside.

"Hey Luc-" he begins before seeing me. "And Erza...", he says questionly.

"Hi Natsu."

"What are you still doing here? I thought you would be gone like normal, not that it isn't great that your still here."

"She wants to talk to the team Natsu." Says Lucy.

"Oh, well Ice-head should be here soon." He says.

"What did you call me Flame-brain?" yells Gray as he walks over to us, but before Natsu can retaliate he sees me. "Erza." He says nervously.

I guess he doesn't want to get in an argument with Natsu while I'm here. I put on my angry face that I haven't used in awhile and say, "I'm here to talk to you two knuckleheads not watch you fight!"

They both cower slightly and sit down, but for just a second I think I see them smiling.

"So Erza, what did you want to talk to us about?" Asks Lucy.

"Well, I've been thinking about what Natsu said yesterday about rejoining the team." I confess.

Now I have all of their attention.

"And?" Asks Natsu.

"If you guys would have me I would like to be a member of Team Natsu again?" I say.

By the time I finish, Lucy has pulled me into hug.

"Of course we will have you back." Says Natsu. "Let's celebrate with an S-class mission."

I smile and go pick out one. It is a three day mission to go destroy a dark guild. We leave immediately and for the first time in a long time, I do a mission without drinking. My friends make sure I stay sober. When we got back, I called Sting on my lacrima. On our second date we went roller skating and we were both bad, but it was fun even though we fell all over the place.

It's been six months since I rejoined Team Natsu. I still drink on occasion, but not as much and I am in an official relationship with Sting. After dating for six months I have found out I like Sting a lot, but I don't love him. I love Jellal. I have tried to love Sting, but I can't. That being said, I love being with him, I enjoy the company. I have a good time. I just don't love him as a significant other, but for now I'm just going to enjoy it I will tell him when the time comes.

Sting meets me at the gate to Fairy Hills. We talk about my adventures with Team Natsu and the upcoming Grand Magic Games. We talk about him being master of Sabertooth and his best friend's wedding next week. Finally, we arrive at a fancy restaurant and we walk in holding hands. After dinner Sting suggests we take a walk in the park. I agree and we leave the restaurant.

After we have been walking for a few minutes Sting guides us to a park bench and we sit down and he faces me.

"Erza, getting to know you these last few months have been great. Your a good person. You have become really important to me and I think I'm starting to fall in love with you." He says and starts to close the gap between us, but I stick up my hand.

In the moonlight my smile fades and I look away. "Sting, i-it has been awesome getting to know you better, but I'm in love with someone else and as much as I wish I could move on I-i can't…" I stop talking cause I'm beginning to cry, but before I can wipe the tears from my eyes Sting pulls me into his chest and I uncontrollably cry into his shoulder. After a few minutes, I pull away and turn my face again because I feel embarrassed for breaking down. Sting takes my face in his hands and forces me to face him and I start to struggle in his grip. I start to break away but he kisses me. It's a short kiss, but lasts a few seconds and takes me by surprise.

"Now I have your attention." He says pulling away.

I slap him.

"I deserve that, but Erza, DO NOT feel embarrassed for letting it out and I'm not mad at you for not loving me. I love someone else to and I'm still trying to move on. That's why I said I think I love you." He confesses. He looks down and lets my face go.

I mentally forgive him for the kiss and ask, "Who?"

"You tell me about yours and I will tell you about mine."

"Ok, it's Jellal Fernandes… we have a history and he thinks he's not good enough for me and I haven't seen him in years. I have gotten a letter though where he said he would always love me."

Sting looks at me and mumbles under his breath what sounds like, "ukio".

"What?"

"Yukino… I love Yukino, but I was too late, by the time I decided to confess Rogue had already swept her up and I didn't want to ruin the relationship of my two best friend's. They deserve to be happy."

"I'm sorry Sting."

"Me too Erza."

Then there is silence for about a minute until Sting speaks. "Erza since both of us still love someone, how about we stay friends. We can act like a couple for our friends so they don't set us up on more blind dates and still have someone their who understands." I nod and he pulls me into hug and holds me for a minute at least. My head is in his shoulder and I'm smiling.

"Well let's go, I'll walk you home."

"Ok." I say.

 ***Unknown pov***

I am walking down the streets of Magnolia trying to convince myself that I'm doing the right thing. I can't believe I was convinced to do this, but maybe it's the right time. I'm walking through Magnolia Park when I see a couple on a park girl is crying into his shoulder and then wipes her eyes and looks away. I look closer and see something I will never forget. Her hair is scarlet. Only one person I know has that color hair, but before I finish my thought he pulls her in for a kiss. I am too late. Erza has moved on. I don't pay much attention to the guy, but I notice he has blond hair and big muscles. I just walk away and go back to my hotel. I sit on the bed and take out my lacrima.

"Hey" I say, sort of sad.

"Jellal, what's wrong?" Says Ultear.

"She's moved on." I say.

Meredy appears on the screen as well and I can tell she is speechless.

"How do you know?" Ultear asks.

"I saw her crying into a guys shoulder and then they kissed."

"Oh I'm sorry Jellal." Says Meredy.

"But that's good cause now she is happy with someone who loves and deserves her."

"Jellal, shut it with deserve stuff. I'm really sorry, but it has been over two years." Says Ultear.

"But Ultear," I start.

"No Jellal, don't argue, just go to sleep and take the train back tomorrow."

I nod and hang up the lacrima.

I lay down and dream of her.

 ***Erza's pov***

Once I get home I lay on my bed and cry. I open my nightstand and take out a picture of Jellal. I stare at it before putting back away and crying myself to sleep.

I dream of him.


	3. Update

I'm sorry i havent wrote anything guys, but I have been really busy with school. But I'm back, I am out for the summer and I will be devoting as much time as possible to writing. No schedule is set yet, but please expect a new update within the next 2 weeks. I love you guys and thanks for sticking with me.


	4. chapter 3

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time I have been busy, but I hope yall enjoy the chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***Ezra's pov***

I know I'm going to be bombarded with questions about my date when I go to the guild so I decide to walk around town before heading to the guild. As I'm walking I'm looking around. I walk through a market, pass some stores and now I'm walking by the train station. I'm almost fully passed it when I look over and catch a sight of dark blue hair, but it can't be him, he isn't here. I go into the train station and anyway and look around, then I see him in line at the counter to get a ticket with a duffel bag on his shoulder. Now I'm mad. Why did he come back and not come see me?

I storm over to him and grab him by the arm without saying anything. He immediately pulls back says, "What the hell? Erza?"

I let go of his arm and he follows me over to a bench in the station. Once we sit down I punch him in the shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Ow Erza, you have gotten stronger," he says clutching his shoulder.

"You will find out how strong I am if you don't answer me!!!!" I threaten.

"Fine I was here on a mission." He says defensively.

"And why didn't you come by Fairy Tail? Why are you alone?" I question.

"Solo mission Erza and I didn't have time." He says, but I can tell he is hiding something.

"So you didn't have time to come see me????!!!!" I yell. "I thought you said you loved me and always will?" Once I have said it I blush from embarrassment and run out of the station as everyone inside stares at me.

 ***Jellal's pov***

I look down and feel ashamed as Erza runs away. I know I shouldn't, but I run after her.

"Erza wait!" I yell as she runs into the street, but she doesn't stop so I follow her. She goes to a park bench and puts her head in her hands, but I can tell she isn't crying. But I'm confused does she still love me? No she can't she has someone, but I have to talk to her, so I approach the bench and sit down beside her.

"Erza… I don't know if you will care, but I do still love you and I didn't mean to upset you. I was focused on my mission and I didn't know if you would really want to see me." I lie. She is silent, so I do something I shouldn't. "If you can forgive me I can make it up to you by staying an extra day."

She looks up at me and says, "But aren't you busy?" She asks cruley.

I sigh. I deserve this. "No Erza I'm free today, I'll just have to call Ultear and Meredy first."

She smiles slightly and says, "Ok. well do you need somewhere private to call them?"

no I have somewhere, but I wanna talk to you a little first. How have you been?"

 ***Erza's Pov***

I decide to lie. I don't want him to know I miss him. "I'm doing good."

"That's good. Me too. I do a lot of missions now takes up most of my time. So are you seeing anyone or anything?" He says.

I look up at him put on a fake smile and say, "Yeah I am."

"Are you happy?"

"Yea, of course." I say confidently. I hope he can't tell that I'm not exactly truthful.

He looks me in the eyes and I think he can tell I'm lying. "Are you happy Erza?" He asks again.

"Yes I already said that. I'm fine! Better than fine, I'm good so don't worry about me. How about you go to your hotel call Ultear and Meredy, put your duffel bag up and then meet me at Fairy Tail?" I say standing up.

"Ok, I'll meet you there." He says standing up and walking away.

I head straight to Fairy Hills and as soon as I get there I run to my room and … I lose it. I let all of the tears fall.

Why did he come back now?

Why did he almost leave without seeing me?

Does he truly love me still?

How could he tell I was lying?

Why did he want to know if I was dating or happy?

I wipe my eyes and take out my lacrima. Soon a smiling face appears, but one look at me and his smile fades as he says, "Erza, what's wrong?"

"Are you still in town?" I ask.

"Yea, I was about to head to the train station. Why?" He asks.

"If your not too busy I was wondering if you could come to Fairy Tail?" I ask.

"What's wrong Erza? Why do you want me to come?" He asks.

My eyes start to water as I speak, "j-je-j… he's back."

He looks at me with this confused grin. "who?" I stay silent and watch as he thinks. A minute later, his eyes widen and know he's got it.

I speak before he has a chance to, "I need someone who understands I'm glad he's back, but I don't know if I will be able to keep my emotions in check."

I wipe away my tears when he speaks again. "Don't worry. I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye Erza."

"Bye Sting."

I fix my makeup before heading to the guild. I'm halfway there when something pops into my brain. How will the guild react to Jellal? I hope I get there before him.


End file.
